


Outcasts

by tink8991



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tink8991/pseuds/tink8991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saoirse and Sari, twin sisters, are outcasts of Mirkwood because they are half elf and half human. When they were Outcast, Elrond, or Uncle as they call him took them in. They've been living as Rangers and visiting Rivendell ever since. What happens when 12 dwarves, a hobbit, and Mithrandir show up? (Thorin/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are in elvish.

Chapter 1

Saoirse (SEER-shah) jumped off her horse, Caoimhe (KWEEV-ah). Her twin sister Sari rode to a halt behind her on her horse, Khawla. Sari jumped off Khawla and handed her reins to her sister before going over to Lindir. Saoirse grabbed the reins emotionlessly and guided the 2 beautiful mares to the stables of Imladris or better known as Rivendell in the common tongue.

“ _Lindir where be our Uncle_?”  Sari asked kindly.

“ _Lord Elrond is in the grand dining hall currently feeding our guests._ ”  Lindir answered politely to the outcast of Greenwood.

“ _What guests?_ ”  She was confused. She didn’t know Uncle had guests.

“ _Dwarves, milady, and Mithrandir,_ ” he answered her. At the elvish name of the wizard she visibly brightened. Without another word she turned around and hurried off to get her sister. She wasn’t even going to bother changing out of her Ranger clothes even though she was covered in blood.

Saoirse was leading the horses to the stable and wondering how exactly she was going to go to the healing room without her sister knowing. On the fight they just returned from she had a pretty bad stab wound and her sister didn’t know and she didn’t want her to be worried. Even though she had plenty of wounds before and she always came out alright, her sister was a worry wart. So this was going to be yet another scar to add to what seemed to be a never ending list. She put the horses in their stalls before turning around to go find her sister.

When she turned around pain shot through her abdomen and she had to hold back a gasp. She continued to walk out when she looked up to see her sister hurrying towards her.

“What is it Sari?” she asked in the common tongue.

“Uncle has guests in the dining hall and you will never guess who one of them is,” Sari said excitedly.

“Who?” She asked in a monotone voice.

“Mithrandir!” She practically yelled before grabbing her sister’s hand and dragging her towards the dining hall. Even though the way she was being dragged hurt a lot, Saoirse didn’t pull away. They entered the dining hall and 16 pairs of eyes turned towards them.

“Ah Sari, Saoirse. I was wondering when you would return.” Their Uncle was the first to speak.

“Hello Uncle,” Sari made her way over to their Uncle. The dwarves and a lone hobbit were staring at them with curiosity. More importantly they were staring at Sari’s exotic beauty and Saoirse’ scars that ran the length of her face and her silver eyes. Saoirse slowly made her way over to her Uncle and half hugged him.

“Hello Uncle,” her quiet voice rang out. She turned around to leave but a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked behind to see Elrond holding her wrist. She turned forward to see her sister had already left the room.

“You’re injured,” Elrond spoke worriedly. She tried to tug her wrist away but failed because of how weak she was.

“How?” She refused to show how tired and weak she was.

“How you’re moving. You’re walking stiffly as if trying to control your body. You only do that when you have a wound on your abdomen. Show me.” He demanded.

“No,” She refused. She gestured with her eyes to the people around them.

“They have seen wounds before. Now show me,” He demanded more powerfully, sounding every bit the Lord he was.

She sighed before shrugging off her cloak to the ground, ignoring the multiple pairs of unfamiliar eyes on her. One pair in particular made her curious. They were a brilliant blue and belonged to a very regal looking black haired dwarf. She lifted her shirt to just below breast band and heard a collective gasp. She heard a dwarf mutter in sympathy, “Lass…” A gash running from middle of her navel ran jaggedly to her back. And the worst part was that it was starting to fester.

“Healing rooms, now. Excuse me Mithrandir, Thorin,” He nodded to each person he called off. Saoirse looked at the blue eyed man as she found out his name. He looked at her coolly before turning to Elrond and nodding back. Elrond grabbed her arm and started to tug her along. She struggled to keep up with his fast pace. It was one of the downfalls to being only half elf. She was as tall as a short human. The twins were probably as tall as a tall dwarf. Yeah she hated being short.

After she had gotten a lecture and bandaged up she was told to get dressed and come to dinner. She nodded and left to her room. She chose her ceremonial colors. Hers were black and silver while her sisters were blue and gold to go with her tan skin. Saoirse had very porcelain pale skin, eyes the color of the moon, and raven black hair. She looked very wild and elvish. Sari on the other hand looked human. She had tan skin, green eyes and blonde hair and was absolutely beautiful. Saoirse was pretty in a unique way and was often thought not even close to pretty.

She chose tight black pants with silver embroidery on the seams, a loose black shirt with silver embroidery on the arms and grabbed an extremely long silver ribbon and wrapped it around her body over and over again unevenly until she had made a makeshift corset. She tied it off on her side. She put on her sleek black leather boots, undid her bun of braids, undid the braids and put it up in a ton of braids. She put the circlet into it as well.

She walked down to the dining room with a blank face. Everybody stopped eating to stare at her yet again. She walked to her seat which apparently somebody placed next to Thorin. She took her seat stiffly.

“And may I formally present my other niece Saoirse,” Elrond formally introduced her. Everybody nodded at her. “And Saoirse this is the company you will be going to be travelling with until they are done with their quest.”

She got real still. Thorin and Saoirse reacted at the same time.

“WHAT?!” They both yelled in synchronization. They both started yelling and nobody could understand either of them because of the other. Some of the dwarves thought it was funny and had to hold back chuckles.

“I am not going to take a girl with us,” Thorin yelled and Saoirse got real still. “I am not going to risk the lives of my company because of a girl.”

“Are you saying that I can’t defend myself?” Her voice was real quiet.

“Yes I am. That wound you had earlier was proof of that!” He answered with a cold tone. Sari looked up, confused.

“What wound?” They both ignored her.

“That was from a pack of orcs and wargs. I was surrounded. I’m a ranger. I’m used to getting hurt and being in danger. So you don’t need to protect me!” Her voice came out louder. She turned to Elrond. “Is Sari going?”

“No.”

“Good,” She walked out of the room.

“Well I guess that settles it. She is going with us,” Gandalf broke the silence with an amused look.

“Do I need to come up with another contract?” Balin asked.

“No I don’t think you do Master Balin. She won’t want any of the treasure. She has a disliking for that kind of thing. She will most likely help us for no cost at all,” Gandalf replied.

“What kind of person doesn’t like treasure?” Ori asked. Most of the dwarves nodded their heads with him.

“The kind of person who has seen what it does to people and the kind of person who does not want power. Saoirse is both. Do not underestimate her...” He trailed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saoirse sat on the railing of one of the balconies in Rivendell contemplating many things. She stared out at the city that was growing dark under the sunset. She leaned back against a beam with one leg pulled up and the other dangling over the edge of the railing. Most people would be nervous if they sat in a position like that. But she wasn’t. She had discovered it soon after she had started living there. She rested her arm on her knee and just relaxed her body slowly. She continued staring out at the sunset.

She soon heard someone walking down the hallway towards her. She looked towards her left and saw that it was the rightful king of Erebor. She turned back towards the sunset. She sensed him pause at the sight of her and then decide to keep walking. Suddenly she felt the urge to speak her mind. Her voice rung out before she could stop herself.

“I can see why you don’t want me to accompany you on this journey. You’re worried I will be a distraction to your men. You needn’t worry about that. My face is not something to stop and look at. Well not the way normally a woman’s face is stopped to look at. And I can defend myself. You need not worry about that either,” She spoke quietly.

He turned towards her. He looked confused for a moment and made Saoirse wonder what was so confusing about what she just said. She ran it back through her head but was interrupted by his voice.

“It doesn’t matter whether I want you to come or not. It seems I have no choice in the matter,” he told her in that deep baritone voice of his. She turned her head to look at him and she saw him take in her face. Apparently he had only seen one half of her face at dinner. The left side of her face had 4 jagged scars running down it, marring her wild features. She saw him then take in the fact that she was dressed differently. Her raven black hair was in a braided bun, all her jewelry was gone and so was the ribbon that had served as a corset. She was in a loose black shirt, tight black pants and black leather boots.

“We leave in an hour. Tell no one,” with that he left.

Saoirse stood and sighed. She walked back to her rooms and grabbed her pack from where she left it when she had arrived. Apparently she wouldn’t get a chance to rest. She strapped her numerous weapons to herself, grabbed her black cloak and exited the room. She navigated her way through the winding halls of Rivendell until she came to the large room she knew that the dwarves were staying in. Saoirse knocked softly on the door and a young dwarf with dark brown hair and hardly any hair on his face opened the door. His eyes widened upon seeing her. He just stared at the scars on her face for a full two minutes before she heard Thorins deep voice call out, “Let her in, Kili.” Kili shook his head and backed away to let her pass him by swiftly.

“Are you ready?” She stated as she walked in. She saw the dwarves putting their things together and guessed not. She leaned herself against a wall and watched the group of dwarves make jokes while putting their things together.

They quickly forgot about her being there. Her eyes wandered around the group but her eyes kept drifting back to the leader, Thorin. She didn’t know why she just felt drawn to him. She continued shifting her gaze around the room. She was so into watching the group she almost didn’t hear the voice at her side. She looked to her side to see the hobbit. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Excuse me Miss…?” It seemed he had already forgotten her name.

“Saoirse,” She supplied, an amused look on her face.

“Saoirse, is it true that you will be traveling with us?” He asked.

“Yes, that is true. Why?” She asked in a monotone voice but a still very amused look on her face.

“But this is your home is it not? Why would you want to leave it?” He asked curious. Her face took on a contemplating look and she noticed the whole room had quieted, waiting for her answer.

“Ahh, but Master Baggins, I could ask you the very same question,” She answered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Arwen wandered through the halls looking for Saoirse. She knew Saoirse was leaving. She had gone to find her but had found she had already left her rooms but had forgotten her most treasured object, she always kept close to her. She must really flustered by all that’s happening, to forget something so important to her, Arwen thought to herself.

She then remembered overhearing the dwarves talking about getting ready in their room. She hurriedly walked towards the room. She knocked, hoping they hadn’t already gone.

The dwarf named Kili opened the door and Arwen held back a sigh of relief.

“What do you want?” He asked in a cool voice.

“I must speak to Saoirse. She forgot something,” She answered hurriedly.

“How do I know you are telling the truth?” He quirked an eyebrow. She almost laughed at how comical he looked.

“Saoirse tell them to let me in,” Arwen raised her voice just loud enough to get Saoirse’s attention. Saoirse nodded at Thorin.

“Let her in, Kili,” Said Thorin for the second time that day. Arwen rushed into the room and went straight to Saoirse. She pulled Saoirse into her arms.

“I do not agree with what you are doing but I will not stop you. You almost forgot this,” She held up the necklace with a heavy looking pendant on it. Saoirse snatched it out of Arwen’s hands, put it on and hid it under her shirt before any of the dwarves could see it, but Bilbo saw it. He wondered why she would hide such a thing.

“Thank you, Arwen. I do not know what I would do without you,” Saoirse spoke in Elvish. “Take care of Sari for me. Especially if I don’t come back.” Arwen started to protest. “Arwen, please. We both know there is a chance that I will not come back.”

Arwen nodded, embraced Saoirse one last time and turned to leave.

“Oh and Arwen,” Arwen turned back to Saoirse. “Watch over Estel’s training for me while I am gone. God knows I can’t leave it to the twins,” Saoirse told her best friend, amused.

“Of course,” Arwen consented, amused. She left the room, shutting the door quietly. The dwarves turned their gazes to Saoirse, questioningly. It took all of her training not to fidget under the gazes.

“Who is Estel?” Thorin asked. “Your son?”

“Ha! As if,” Saoirse laughed a humorless laugh. The way she talked told them she wasn’t answering anymore questions. They went back to getting ready. They were done in minutes, ready to get out of the elven city.

The day seemed to go by fast as they walked. Many of the dwarves made conversation but Bilbo noticed Saoirse never said a single thing the entire day. She just walked at the back of the group, her eyes always flickering around her, looking for danger. One of her hands always rested on a dagger strapped to her waist. It soon became dark, and they had to make camp. The dwarves quickly set it up and laid there rolls out around a fire. Saoirse set hers up against a tree so that she could observe around her.

Soon the food was done and Bofur was kind enough to bring her bowl. He seems the kindest and the least judgemental, Saoirse thought. She finished it quickly and washed the bowl and put it back in its rightful place. She went back to her bedroll, sat down and laid her back against the tree.

As they sat around the campfire, Bilbo watched Saoirse. Saoirse noticed and turned to him, and he turned his gaze away hoping she hadn’t caught him.

“Is there something you would like to say Master Baggins?” She asked him, both curious and amused.

“No. Why would you think that?” He answered nervously. By this time the other dwarves had started to look at them. Even Thorin.

“Well, you had just been staring at me for quite some time. I am neither attractive nor am I doing something outrageous at this moment so my conclusion is that there must be something you want to say to me. So what is it? I won’t bite. At least not this time. I promise,” Saoirse stated, curious as to what he had to say. She did not want to scare him so she kept her voice soft.

The dwarves couldn’t help but marvel at how musical her voice her voice was at that moment. Whenever they had heard voice before, it was always had a rough note to it. Now that they heard her speak so softly and musically they couldn’t help but wonder what her voice would sound like if she sang.

“Well I was wondering why you are so quiet? You haven’t spoken a word all day,” Bilbo finally confessed.

“Well, you see Master Baggins there are a few reasons that I am quiet. How am I supposed to hear danger if I cannot hear myself over my own voice? Yes, I can hear danger past hearing my own voice but I can better listen if I do not speak at all. And I did not speak to anybody because nobody spoke to me,” She explained to Bilbo. The dwarves felt a twinge of guilt for not trying to include her in any conversations.

“You don’t seem very offended by that last reason,” Bilbo was curious.

“Well dwarves do not trust elves so I can understand why they did not talk to me. And you were so focused on staring at me all day, I bet there was something to say but you were to scared of me to say it,” Saoirse answered, amused yet again that day. A collective chuckle went through the dwarves.

“All right. Time for sleep. We have a long walk tomorrow,” Thorin commanded.

 


End file.
